herofandomcom-20200223-history
Blaze the Cat
Blaze the Cat is a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is a notable ally to Sonic since her debut. She is a fourteen-year-old princess hailing from another dimension from Sonic's. She primary power is the curse (or rather gift) of pyrokinesis, allowing her to create and manipulate fire in any way she pleases. She is generally considered to have more power than Sonic, at the cost of less speed. Appearance In general, she is an anthropomorphic cat with purple, lavender, and white fur. She has Gold eyes and her hair appears as four tail-like formations tied into a big ponytail by a red ring. She wears a purple robe with a pink trim, white tights, and pink high heels with white straps and fluffy cuffs. Her gloves also present this feature as well. She also wears a golden necklace. History Sonic Rush In her debut, Blaze is the the appointed guardian of the Sol Emeralds, a role she shares in common with not only Sonic, but also Knuckles. She ends up being transported to Sonic's dimension after an incident with her archenemy Eggman Nega. The first person she encounters is Cream the Rabbit, whom she spots snooping behind a bush, they acquaint with each other as Blaze continues her search for the Sol emeralds. Eventually she meets Sonic in the jungle, where he unintentionally assists her in obtaining the second of the emeralds. Eventually, Eggman tricks her into fighting Sonic as a diversion and escapes into space. She and Sonic reconcile and defeat them in the form of two giant robots, but then, as she attempts to return to her dimension, the two Eggmans sneak attack her and drain her power from the Sol Emeralds. Having noticed that the Eggmans still haven't given up, she and Sonic decide to put an end to their destruction and use both sets of emeralds to transform into their super forms (Super Sonic and Burning Blaze). They ultimately defeat the Eggmans once and for all, and Blaze bids farewell to Sonic as she returns to her home dimension, stating that they will meet again soon. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) In the game, Silver decides to catch Iblis in her soul, even if that entailed by his earth, but as Iblis did not accept his soul, Blaze sacrificed for him, saying, "My soul is made of flames, I will be accepted ". Under the warnings and the pleas of his friend for her not to, she replied: "We promised to save the world at any price". Silver Blaze paused and took with Iblis, ridding the world of the flames of disaster. Sonic Generations Blaze is among one of the many friends that decided to attend Sonic's birthday party at the beginning. However the festivities are cut short when a malevolent entity known as the Time Eater interrupts the party and pulls her and the rest of Sonic's friends into a time paradox. She is not encountered until halfway through the storyline when Sonic and his past self free her after completing both acts of the Crisis City memory. Eventually when the two Sonics confront the Time Eater, it is revealed that the entity is actually being manipulated by Eggman and his past self, despite the fact that they were captured by the entity in the first place. After failing to defeat the Time Eater and the Eggmans, Blaze, alongside the rest of Sonic's friends, cheered on the two Sonics to not give up hope. After the two Sonics transform into their super forms from the power of the Chaos Emeralds, they successfully stop the two Eggmans from taking over time and space, and are then sent back to the present along with their friends. Blaze, along with every one else continue to celebrate the festivities until it was time for the Sonic and Tails' past selves to return to there timeline, in which she is seen among the crowd waving goodbye to them. Trivia *Blaze is the only one of the girls who may have a superform (Burning Blaze), which is obtained from the power of the Sol Emeralds. Similar Heroes *Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda) *Lucina (Fire Emblem) Gallery Sonicchannel_blaze.png Rush_Blaze_pose1.png|Blaze as she appears in Sonic Rush Rush_Blaze_pose2.png|''Sonic Rush'' Blaze06.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)'' Blaze the cat crisis city.png Blaze_6.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' Sir percival display.png|Blaze the Cat in Sonic and the Black Knight Sonic-Free-Riders-Blaze-artwork.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Blaze_serious_.png|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Sonic_Jump_-_Blaze_the_Cat.png|Artwork of Blaze the Cat in Sonic Jump Blaze_(Super_Smash_Bros_Wii_U).png Braze.png Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Video Game Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Feline Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Speedsters Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Sega Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:In love heroes Category:Heroes of the Future Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Serious Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Protectors Category:Pure of heart Category:Kid Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Determinators Category:Honest Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Rescuers Category:Amazons Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Victims Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Archenemy Category:Aristocrats Category:Wise Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Animal Kindness Category:Pacifists Category:Eco-Warriors Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Rich Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes